Gohanme no Youso: The Fifth Element
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Hiei Jaganshi is a regular demon that lives in the 23rd Century until a big fare drops in his cab. (Shounen-Ai)


A/N: Yo! I don't own YYH or anything related to the Fifth Element. I only own any Oc you don't recgonize.

WARNINGS: Violence (of all kinds) blood, some sexaul contents, nudity and Shounen-Ai (HxK)

* * *

The vast black space of the universe was quiet, debris of rocks from planets destroy long ago floated there, as if a path leading towards one of the milkyways.

Earth came into veiw as the Home World spaceship of the Mondoshawan exited hyperspace and drifted silently towards a Big Blue Planet.

* * *

The Fifth Element

* * *

_Egypt 1914_

A lone, small, stone temple stands in the vast desert surrounded by the golden sand blazed by the sun. A dark skin boy make his way towards it while riding on a white mule, tapping it's sides to make it go faster. His friends sitting at the steps of the temple spots him and began to shout. As the boy draws closer and jumps off the mule, his friends are begging for water as he makes his way towards them, giving them a canteen for fight over and runs inside the temple. He hides behind one of the pillars to see his friend, Aziz slump against a gold, reflect, platter; fast asleep.

"Aziz... Aziz..." The boy tried to call for his friend, but he didn't stir. The platter was going down and an old archaeologist that was working on a wall with hieroglyphics on it, sighed heavily and turned around, looking at the small boy.

"Aziz! Light!" The boy instantly snapped awake and readjusted the platter. The younger archaeologist, with blonde hair, looking kind of bored added another tally mark on his paper.

"Aziz light." He muttered to himself.

The first older archaeologist, nodded and looked back at the stone wall. "We start again." Muttered Surogoku. He pointed at the first top picture with three huge circles forming a triangle and three little ones inside of it. "When the three planets are in eclipse the black hole like a door, is open." His brush followed the curve indent in the wall. He reached the end which look liked a snake head. "Evil comes spreading terror and chaos." His brush circled around the little figures of human there.

"See the snake, Jounouchi? The ultimate evil. Make sure you get the snake."

Jounouchi nodded. "Yes , I've got your snakes. I got all the snakes." He muttered the last part, drawing a boat on his sketch pad. He look back up at Surogoku. "When is this snake act supposed to occur?" He asked.

Surogoku mentally calculated, closing his eyes partway then reopened them. "Every 5,000 years."

"So, I've got some time then." Jounouchi said dryly.

Aziz was fast asleep once again and his friend still hiding behind the wall. watching it all. He gave a startle gasp as he was quickly turned around only to see an old man dressed in a dusty brown robe. He took the water canteen from the boy and smile. "You bring them water? Good boy." He patted the boys' head. "I'll bring it to them, you go on. Be at peace with God." He push the boy towards the entrance.

"You see here these different peoples, or symbols of people gathering the four elements of life." Surogoku said. There on the stone wall showed three wave lines going forward, backwards and upside down as the last was just straight. "Water, fire, earth, air... around a fifth one." He pointed at a figure of a human in the middle. "A fifth... element."

The Priest eyes slight widen then reached into his pouch and pulled out a small bag of sleeping powder and looked up at the heavens. "Forgive me Lord, but they already know too much." With that said, he put a small dose of the powder into the canteen and stepped out behind the wall.

Surogoku and Jounouchi turned to see the old man. A bright smile lit on the blondes face and stood up from his seat. "Ah, Father. How are you today?"

"Well. You have some glasses?" The Priest asked.

Jounouchi nodded." Yes, of course." Jounouchi left and the Priest headed towards Surogoku who looked quite excited.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's the most extraordinary thing." He pointed at the writing. "It's the greatest find in history." The Priest nodded.

"Yes, you must be parched." He began filling the cup with water. Surogoku looked confused for a bit then smiled.

"Oh, yes, yes. I'm sorry." He held the cup towards him, looking still to excited to stop. The Priest watch in hope as the old archaeologist would drink. But Surokgoku didn't. "It's like a battle plan. Here the good. Here the evil." He pointed at the figure surrounded by the symbols of all four elements. "Here the weapon against evil." He looked back at the Priest. "I'm going to be famous."

The Priest nodded finding a opening to get the two archaeologists to drink. "Then let us toast to your fame." The three nodded and clank their cups together. The Priest looked on, but his face fell when Surogoku looked at the water.

"Bah, you cannot toast with water." He threw it out and looked at Jounouchi. "Jou, bring me the Grappa." Jounouchi face lit and nodded.

The blonde went to go get the wine. Outside the animals began to stir as if sensing something wrong about to come. One of the camels looked towards the sky.

Surogoku looked back at studying the stone wal. "This I don't understand." He muttered to himself. The Priest looked back at him to outside, sensing something. Surogoku kept muttereing to himself. "This could be prehistoric. I don't know, but wait... here..." The Priest left the muttering archaeologist to himself and looked out towards the entrance.

The kids outside stopped playing around with each other and looked upwards. Something was beginning to land at the entrance. Jounouchi looked up as it began to get dark in the room and looked towards the doorway and saw something huge blocking it. Back to Surogoku, the old man was still studying the stone wall.

"This woman.. this perfect being." He put down his magnifying glass. "I know this is the key. I know it." Jounouchi was still trying to figure out what the hell was blocking the entrance of the temple know.

"This divine light they talk about. What is the Divine Light?" The light in there began to fade away and at this, Surogoku became disgrunted and hung his head.

"AZIZ! LIGHT!"

Lights from the spaceship parked outside, turned on, lighting up the whole temple itself. "Thank you, Aziz. Much better. " Aziz looked at his platter in confusion.

The doorway towards the spaceship opened up with a loud hissing and steam coming out. Jounouchi backed against he wall, sketch pad at hand and watch the doorway fully open. A group of Mondoshawans, about two feet taller than the humans, and completely consisted of metal. They were slow and lumbering like turtles, but waddled like penguins. They had large metal arms that hung by it's wide sides, and it's head looked slightly like Darth Vader's helmet, but more elongated. The metal was all a bronze gold color, rusted from what looked like years and years of ages; exited their ship and towards the room where Surogoku was. Jounouchi stayed where he was, quickly sketching down these metaled-aliens as Aziz hid behind the platter.

"Father, this is the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen," Surokgoku said and turned around. "Don't you think?" Instead of coming face to face with the Priest, he came face to face with one of the Mondoshawan. "Uh, uh, are you German?" He asked. The metal-alien shook his head.

The Priest kneeled down as the Leader Mondoshawan appoarched him, hands squeezed together. "Lord, I know he was about to discover everything, but do not worry I was there in time." The Leader nodded.

"Priest, you and those before you has served us well." He said in his deep metallic voice. "But war is coming. Stones not safe on Earth anymore." He headed towards the stone wall. The Priest clutched his chest, as if thinking it was his fault. Surogoku looked on as the Leader stood in front of the wall down the way and looked as if he was reading it.

He held up his hand and a key popped open from his index finger and stuck it into the key hole. The walls immediately parted with no hesitation.

Surogoku stood there, watching it open. Once the walls fully opened, the old archaeologist stood there amazed. "This is, truly, truly amazing." The Leader looked at the other Mondoshawan and nodded. The one behind Surogoku moved forward eyes glowing. The old man collasped, unconcious.

The Mondoshawans began to lumber in. The entrance now revealed a short wide enough tunnel. It led to a stone room, defiantly bigger and with a light shining from the top. Four upraised pillars stood neatly around a center point, each about five yards from it. There on the raised square platform in the center, stood a body encased in stone, looking up into the light, mouth wide open. It was the fifth element. The Priest spotted the body encased stone and gave a soft gasp.

"The fifth element..." He breathed.

One of the Mondoshawan looked at it's nearest companion. "Take the stones." The others nodded and each waddled towards the pillar and pluck the stone that was perched on top of them. A fifth one opened a case and the others put the large rectangular prisms into the spot where their marking told them to be. The creature locked up the box.

Jounouchi still in his spot reached for his gun and looked to see the floating encased stone body being floated out by one of the aliens. He watch to see where it was going.

Back in the other room, the Leader gave one finally look around to see if everything was set and looked back at the Priest.

"My Lord... if you take the weapon, we'll be defenseless when evil returns." He begged.

"In 300 years when evil returns so shall we." The Leader said.

Jounouchi jumped out from behind the pillars, gun raised, shakily. He couldn't believe there were actual aliens here. Suddenly he remembered the Professor and ran back towards Surogoku to see if he was still alive. He kneeled next to the out cold archaeologist and looked up to see one ofh the aliens was still there.

The blonde backed up, pointing the gun at him, trying to hold it steadily. "D-Don't move!" The Priest stood in front the Leader.

"Jounouchi..."

The blonde was a bit delusional, waving his left hand around before holding the gun again. "I-I have a gun!"

"Jounouchi, please understand. They're our friends." The Priest quickly explained.

"Friends?" Jounouchi said weakly. "Father, they've killed the Professor! They're monsters!"

"I'll explain everything, Jounouchi..." The Priest walked towards him.

The blonde pointed the gun at him now. disbelief. "You're with them?"

"Jounouchi, look at me." The Priest said. "I'm your friend." He said, walking towards the scare blonde. The Leader slowly follow after.

Jounouchi backed up, gun still pointed, shaking his head. "No Father."

"Look at me!" The Priest said a bit more forcefully. "Please, put the gun down."

Jounouchi shook his head and tripped over a back, firing the gun which hit the Leader and triggered the walls to shut. The Priest looked around seeing the walls began to close.

"Hurry, the wall is closing." The Priest shouted. The Leader Mondoshawan waddle towards the Priest, knowing it was not going to make it.

"Here is you mission now: Pass your knowledge to the next Priest... as it was passed on to you." It said.

The Priest nodded and clasped his hands together. "I-I will do as you command, but... please hurry, you still have time."

"Time is not important. Only life important." It stuck it's hand out as the stone entrance crushed it's fingers. The Priest looked away, as if blood was gushing out.

The entrance towards the ship was beginning to close and ready to take off. The Priest ran towards the entrance, holding up the key for the other Mondoshawans to see, covering his eyes as sand began to toss and blow everywhere.

"I will fulfill my mission! You can count on me! I'll pass the knowledge until you return!" He shouted.

The Mondoshawan ship took off, not to be seen until 300 years later.


End file.
